Everything I Do
by LightWithoutDarkness
Summary: To what extent would someone go for the person they love? Would everything be given up all just for the sake of one person only? Naruto Uzumaki is believed to be the most loyal shinobi that Konoha can ever ask for. However, the title of the most unpredictable ninja is not given to him for nothing. Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Everything I Do**

 **Summary –** To what extent would someone go for the person they love? Would everything be given up all just for the sake of one person only? Naruto Uzumaki is believed to be the most loyal shinobi that Konoha can ever ask for. However, the title of the most unpredictable ninja is not given to him for nothing. Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Pairing – Sasuke/Naruto**

 **Warning –** Yaoi. Don't like then please don't read. But do not flame me for this.

 **Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with money and college right now.

Now that the formalities are done, let's begin!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Are you sure that it's enough to hold him?" A soft yet stern voice asked looking at the unconscious boy.

"Yes I am sure. There is no way he will manage to break off these restraints especially after such a fight." Another voice replied. This time the voice was calm and commanding.

White eyes looked up at the sky and stared at the moon. It was a beautiful full moon shining down brightly at them. Summer nights had never been as pleasant as this night. Had it been some other night, the boy with the white eyes would had relaxed and spent the night outside thinking about his life, his goals and maybe fate. But then again he had broken that particular habit of his to think about fate because of a certain blond. It was harmful the way he had allowed his every beliefs, actions and thoughts to be completely controlled by fate. However, this was no ordinary night. They had just completed a very important mission and the status of the mission needed to be reported as soon as possible. The mission may be a success but it was far from over. He got off lucky with just his shoulder being dislocated, a bruised lung and a couple of broken ribs. He winced at the pain as he shifted towards to the left, suddenly getting reminded of the battle they had just fought.

Another pair of eyes stared at him in curiosity. They were dark and almost as black as the night sky itself.

"I thought you said that you're alright." The boy stated flatly. His voice did not give away what kind of a facial expression the boy was adorning behind the mask but it would not make a difference even if the mask was not there. The boy was flawless in covering up his emotions to those around him because of his training in ROOT.

"I am." He growled in annoyance.

"But according to the books I had read long before, it was written that people usually lie about their physical pain in order to not..."

"I don't care about what those books wrote. I thought you have gotten over that habit of yours by now." The boy with the white eyes growled in annoyance at his companion before turning away. The last thing he needed was someone pitying him for his injuries due to his own carelessness.

"Troublesome. If you two are done bickering can we get going now?" A voice lazily called out to them in a mocked manner.

"Indeed." Another voice spoke out snapping the boys into attention as he flicked the butt-end of the cigarette away. "We should leave now before the rest of the sannin's reinforcements arrive."

' _Damn I'm already out of cigarettes._ ' The man sighed in realisation when he checked his pockets. Shoving his hands into his trousers' pockets, he walked towards the mission leader who was crouching down next to their prisoner. "So how do you suggest we carry him?"

"The old fashion way. I'll carry him first and after that we'll take turns as much as our body can withstand. I know we're in no condition to even move let alone carry someone but this is unavoidable. We mustn't waste any more time. Let's go." One eye suspiciously stared at the unconscious body in front of him. Never in his whole life did he expect his ex-student to be almost at par with him so easily in such a short span of time. The plan was simple but carrying out the act was more difficult than he had anticipated. The five of them fought with everything they got and they had won by a fairly thin margin. Had he been alone he would not have lasted for another ten more minutes.

' _No doubt the curse seal had aided him in battle a few minutes ago. But no matter, I think I am losing my touch. Getting rusty is not an excuse for a shinobi and will easily get me killed next time._ ' He picked up his former student as gently as he could, avoiding the burned skin that covered most of the body. When the body felt secured enough in his arms he nodded to his comrades there with him and headed towards the direction they needed to travel.

"How do you think he will react if he finds out about our mission?" Dark eyes eyed the other boy sporting a ponytail with curiosity. They need not discuss who it was that they were talking about. It was plain obvious that out of everyone in the village it would be him who would be affected by the mission the most.

"I don't know. That's why we have to make sure that he doesn't find out no matter how troublesome it may be." The boy with the spiky hair stared up at the moon like his comrade had done earlier. He needed to get his wounds looked at as soon as possible. Although the wounds were not as bad as his companion, most of the exposed skin were burned very badly making his movements stiff and uncoordinated.

"Dickless won't be too happy about it I'm sure." The corners of the pale boy's dark eyes crinkled up slightly behind the mask at the small smile he gave to ease the tense atmosphere around them. Long gone were the days of fake smiles and fake manners not that anyone really care besides the boy currently on their topic. His comrade just sighed at the name assigned to the blond. One thing was certain though. It would be chaotic and really troublesome if the blond ball of sunshine found out the truth about whatever was going on.

"Let's just go." He said in a tired tone and hurriedly left in the direction their leader went wincing at the pain the movement created.

The boy with dark eyes didn't immediately follow but only stared at the departure of his comrade. He never really understood the whole concept of keeping the mission quiet and hiding the entire ordeal especially from his blond friend. Sure, everyone had made it clear that everything was done in order to protect the blond but it still did not make any sense. If by chance the blond found out then what? That would really make things messier than they were supposed to be.

Also weren't they all friends? And according to what he was taught by the blond about the different kinds of relationships, secrets should never be there no matter how bad they may be. It was harmful and would only create a rift between friends especially after they find out the truth. He felt strange and there was a sort of a nausea feeling at the thought of the blond getting angry at him. But he was ordered to keep quiet and for the sake of the mission he could not do much about it or he would be facing severe consequences. He only hoped his blond friend would forgive him. After all it was his friend that saved and changed him into a better person. It was his friend that taught him how to feel emotions that he never thought existed. He owed the blond a lot for saving him from a life in which he was taught to only be a weapon wielded to perfection. Sure, he still had a long journey ahead when it comes to understanding human nature but the progress he made was quite good under the guidance of the blond.

' _I hope you will forgive me.'_ The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small little book which contained his sketches. He flipped the pages directly to the last page where an incomplete sketch adorned the page. The boy slowly ran his fingers across the page trailing the faint outline of the characters there.

' _I really hope you will.'_

The black hair boy snapped the book shut and with that thought he went after the people that left shortly a few minutes before him.

* * *

Alright so first chapter is done. I'd love to hear whatever you all think about the story so far. It's going to be a long one. Anyways, if you have any questions or whatsoever I would love to answer them. Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings –** Not beta'd

 **Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto. But I do own this ramen I'm currently with. I mean I bought it so it's mine right?

 **Note** – The thoughts by a character will be given in italics and the words spoken by Kyuu-chan will be given in bold italics.

Anyways,

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Baa-Chan!" A cheerful voice rang out through the corridors.

"Damn that brat for coming here at this time!" Tsunade quickly took the S-rank mission files from on top of the table and kept them in the drawer away from the prying eyes of her annoying yet favourite shinobi. As soon as she did that the doors to her office flew open with such force that the hinges of the door creaked loudly threatening to come off. Tsunade slowly massaged the sides of her temples to prevent herself from losing her temper at the obnoxious loud blond.

"Brat what did I tell you about coming here like that and shouting early in the morning?"

"But Baa-Chan you told me you have a mission for me today and to report to you at nine in the morning." The blond stared in confusion at Tsunade then turned to look at the clock behind him. It was half past nine in the morning and there was no reason for the Hokage to turn him away.

 _'This boy will be the death of me someday._ '

"You're thirty minutes late Naruto. I was expecting you at nine sharp." Tsunade glared at the blond expecting an explanation.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly and laughed softly in embarrassment not meeting Tsunade's gaze. There was a dull ache at the back of his wrist suddenly reminding the blue eyes boy about huge bruise on his arm that went all the way down to his wrist. Naruto angled his body towards the left side hoping that the motherly figure in front of him would not notice. It was far too early to disclose his 'secret' to anyone.

"I overslept again." The blond smiled sheepishly. It was not exactly a lie but it was not the full truth either. He need not tell Tsunade why exactly he overslept.

Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy in front of her then finally nodded in understanding. Many people have reported to her about the extra training that Naruto pushes himself to do during his spare time.

"Alright brat. But this is the last time I will excuse you for your tardiness." Tsunade reached for the file that was across her and handed it over to the blond. "The mission details are all here in this file."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. A gesture she had unconsciously picked up when she would be thinking about something else. Naruto noticed the gesture but did not comment anything about it.

"Ahh Baa-Chan speaking of mission, did u send Kakashi and Asuma Sensei somewhere? I needed help with my training yesterday but I couldn't find them anywhere." Tsunade's shoulders slightly tensed at their names but she quickly relaxed her muscles before the teen in front of her would notice anything amiss.

"Yes I've send them on an important S-rank mission." Tsunade spoke in a tone that did not allow Naruto to ask any more questions regarding that matter. "If you want brat, I can ask the available Jounins in the village to help you."

 _'This is bad. Thank goodness Shizune suggested that I send him out of Konoha. If Naruto suspects anything out of the ordinary. .'_

"It's okay Baa-Chan. I doubt the others would be of any help anyways. Asuma Sensei is the only other shinobi in Konoha who is wind natured."

"Then the only thing you can do is wait brat. Alright now for your mission, it's a simple C-rank mission. You have to deliver three scrolls to Suna. You'll be staying in Suna for a couple of days after that to investigate the contents of the scrolls with the Kazekage and his council then report back to Konoha."

Tsunade looked at the blond in front of her expecting some sort of retaliation at the simplicity of the mission but received none. Instead the teen nodded simply with a serious look on his face. She held her breath in fear that the blond had suspected that the entire thing was just a hoax of getting him out of the village.

Naruto looked at the files in front of him containing the mission details frowning. It does not seemed like there is something suspicious about the mission however there was something not exactly right about the whole ordeal which he could not pinpoint exactly what. He did not quite understand why exactly the Hokage was sending him out of the village. The mission was not very difficult, in fact, it far too simple for a Chuunin with his skills. For Tsunade to send him on such a mission when it could easily be given to a Genin team did not settle well with him.

' _ **Kit snap out of it.'**_ A voice softly murmured at the back of his mind. _**'She's suspecting something.'**_

"Don't worry Baa-Chan. I will make sure the scrolls reach the sand village safely." Naruto flashed his number one ninja assurance smile hoping that Tsunade would not question him. The blond saw Tsunade let out the breath she had been holding in relief.

' _Thanks Kyuu.'_

Tsunade relaxed at Naruto's reply suspecting nothing but his obliviousness. She looked at the teen in front of her and smiled softly.

' _Even though that's a disadvantage in the shinobi world right now I never thought the day would come where I would so thankful for his lack of observation.'_ Tsunade sighed in relief.

"The Kazekage will be expecting you by day after tomorrow brat. He had already informed me that he has everything prepared for your arrival so you don't exactly need to worry about basic necessities."

Naruto smiled at the thought of meeting the red hair boy. It's been almost five months since he last saw his friend Gaara. Ever since their fight during the first Chuunin exams, the two demon-vessels have bonded really well. Their personality may differ yet Naruto could relate to the red head in a lot of ways. He could understand his pain, his loneliness, his anger, his fears, his dreams and so much more. However, as much as he was anxious to see his good friend, he knew he could not see himself leaving the village until he had figured out why exactly Tsunade was trying to get him out of the village. The matter was pinching his heart in the most uncomfortable manner.

Tsunade noticed his smile and her heart clenched in sadness. She knew that hiding the whereabouts of Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Sai, Ten-Ten and Neji from Naruto was almost like a huge gamble. The brat could find out anytime and if he ever did then the whole situation would be far too complicated to fix. But it was a gamble she was willing to take to protect Naruto. He was tremendously precious not only to her but to a lot of people as well. That was why she was willing to do whatever it takes as Hokage to ensure his safety. Even if it meant hiding the truth from him or lying to him, Tsunade was determined she would win this particular gamble with herself no matter what.

"You are expected to be on your way before noon Naruto. You can collect the scrolls from Shizune outside. Now get going brat I have many others things to do than look at you."

"But I thought I was handsome enough to be looked at Baa-Chan." Naruto batted his eyelashes dramatically.

"Insolent brat!" Tsunade picked the book closest to her and aimed to throw at Naruto. However the blond already sensing the danger beforehand ran out of the office laughing. The book missed him by a few inches and hit the wall instead with a loud thump. Tsunade slumped back into her chair pressing the bridge of her nose with one hand and the other taking out a bottle of sake.

"I just hope that even if you do find out the truth Naruto, you will be able to forgive me for my actions." Tsunade sighed and took a gulp of her sake.

* * *

After Naruto stepped out of Tsunade office he could not help but feel a bit disappointed at Tsunade's behaviour towards him. Although he was grateful that Tsunade did not notice anything amiss from the persona that he had created for himself, a small part of him wished that there would at least be someone who could see through the mask he created for himself.

' _ **It was a close call today kit.'**_ A low voice called out to him.

' _I know Kyuu. Luckily Baa-Chan did not pry too much. I don't understand though. I mean what can be so bad that she is sending me out of Konoha?'_

' _ **Well kit, whatever the woman sannin is hiding from you, she probably thinks it's for your benefit judging by how much she cares about you.'**_

' _But Kyuu, think about it. I mean what exactly. . .'_

"Naruto?" A female voice called out interrupting his musings. A head peeped from down the hallway just as soon as his name was called. "Are you okay?"

"Good morning Shizune!" Naruto grinned at Shizune. "I'm alright! Dattebayo!"

"Are you sure?" Shizune looked at Naruto confused. She could have sworn she saw Naruto's eyes glazed as though he was having some sort of an internal conversation in his mind.

"Ha-ha yes I am sure Shizune-San." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in an absent minded manner still smiling at Shizune.

No way in hell he would ever tell anyone that he could communicate with the fox demon. The people in the village already hated him so much even though he was just a vessel. Since he was young, the villagers have done nothing but unkind things to him. If word spreads out that he could actually communicate with Kyuubi, then who knew what would actually happen to him.

 _'I think the council will have the greatest pleasure of dissecting me.'_

 _ **'Maybe they might even take your precious jewels for experimentation.'**_ Kyuubi laughed in his mind. Naruto shuddered at the thought and unconsciously his hand covered the front portion of his pant. No, he was not ready to tell anyone about that secret. Or any of his secrets.

Naruto looked at Shizune hoping she would just brush it off like it was one of his crazy moments. To his relief she did exactly as he expected her to do.

' _ **Humans are so predictable.'**_

"Oh Naruto-kun you can be quite a handful sometimes." Shizune softly laughed. "Come now, I will give you the scrolls that Tsunade-Sama wanted you to have."

Naruto smiled and nodded dutifully before following her to the large receptionist room where the scrolls are.

' _Kyuubi? Are you there?'_

' _ **I'm here kit. You know I'm always here for you.'**_

 _'I was thinking about what you said earlier Kyuu.'_ Naruto spoke in a dead monotone voice that sounded too old and serious to be his. Naruto could feel Kyuubi inside his mind sitting up and looking at him curiously. _'That maybe the old hag is sending me out of Konoha for my best interests. But why?'_

 _ **'It is a serious matter isn't it?'**_

 _'I don't know Kyuu. I mean I just have a very bad feeling about the whole thing. I can't leave for Suna yet.'_

' _ **Send a clone to Suna to cover up until we understand the situation what is exactly going on here.'**_

' _I was thinking the same thing Kyuu. But there's another thing which. .'_

"Naruto? Naruto-kun?" Azure eyes looked at the hand waving before him. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry about that Shizune-San. I was just going through the mission details in my mind." Naruto lied fluently.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun. I understand. We get that a lot with other shinobis too." Shizune smiled softly thinking about all the other shinobis who had the same expression as Naruto before a mission. "Anyways earlier, I said that once you reach Suna, Tsunade-Sama is expecting a detailed report of whatever is happening on the other side."

"Sure! Thanks Shisune-San! Anyways I'm leaving now. Gaara here I come!" Struggling hard with the scrolls in his left hand, Naruto looked around the large room and saw an opened window. Smiling to himself and waving at Shizune he jumped out of the window as though it was the most natural thing to do.

Shizune gasped in surprise at the brashness of the blond before hurrying to the window. The Hokage's assistant peered down the tower for any sign of a bloody body belonging to a certain blond hair teen.

"That brat will never learn."

"Hokage-Sama." Shizune turned and bowed her head.

"Shizune by now you know that we need no formalities between us."

"Sorry Tsunade-Sama. It's like a habit now." Tsunade smiled.

"It's fine. Any news on when Kakashi and his team will return?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama. A messenger bird arrived earlier. They will be arriving shortly after noon."

"That's good. I'm sure the brat would already be out of Konoha by then. Shizune please send out a support team to escort Kakashi and his team back to Konoha. We will need them here as soon as possible for the briefing."

"Of course Tsunade-Sama. I'll be on it right away."

Tsunade turned her gaze towards the opened window and sauntered towards it. From this side of the Hokage Tower she could see the whole of Konoha. Five years ago, she never thought she would be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was never in her mind to take up the position of Gondaime. She was never ready for such a responsibility. She wanted nothing to do with the village that reminded her so much of her losses. That was until a certain blue eye blond turned her whole life around. And in him she found peace. She found her place in Konoha again.

But that was just how Naruto was. Almost half of Konoha was influenced by the blond. True to his name he was like a powerful whirlpool that affected everything in his path for the greater good.

 _'Tch. That brat will be a fine Hokage.'_

A soft breeze softly caressing her cheeks reverted her thoughts slowly back to the present. She frowned slightly staring at the blue horizon.

Finally, she would meet the cause of all this trouble when Kakashi and his team return.

* * *

I know the chapter is kind of short but I had to stop here. The next chapter is like too different to put in the same chapter as this one. Before I had it as one whole chapter but it became too lengthy and the scene just escalated far too quickly for my liking. I'll update soon! Anyways hope the chapter is alright. Any reviews and comments are always welcomed with open arms.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings –** Not beta'd, Slight OOC in order for the characters to be in sync with the story.

 **Disclaimer –** Naruto is not mine!

This chapter got me nearly pulling out each and every strand of hair on my head. No worries ha-ha. Nothing of that sort happened but I swear this chapter is so difficult. Naruto according to me is a really complex character more than what he allows the world to see him as and I try to keep him in character as much as I could but I don't know if I had accomplished that? Oh well, I'll let you all be the judge of it all.

Now that the ranting is done,

Have fun reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto covered the surroundings around him with his chakra. He then masked the chakra and walked slowly towards the open grounds near training ground thirteen.

Training ground thirteen was bleak and completely devoid of any vegetation. There was nothing on the ground except for the barren arid brown soil for miles and miles. The contours of the land were spotted with a few small hills bearing nothing but cold hardened ground. Ever since Kyuubi's attack seventeen years ago, no one ever really bothered to repair it again. It was located on the outskirts of the village and shinobis never really saw the need to restore the grounds again since there were already a lot of other training grounds readily available.

After the blue-eyed boy left the Hokage's tower, he took a few detours around the town just in case anyone was following him. Once he was certain that there was no person following him the young shinobi quickly made his way to his destination.

Naruto skilfully manoeuvred his way to the centre of the field carefully avoiding the traps that he had set up. He crouched down and dispelled the B-rank Genjutsu that covered the ground before him revealing a metal trap door. The blond pulled the door upwards which made a loud creaking sound due to its weight. Out of habit, the teen looked around the field once again before making his way down the ladder into the darkness and shutting the door behind him.

Once the blond reached the ground, he quickly made a few hand seals and a small chakra ball of light was dancing on his palm. The blond moved towards the left and placed his hand near a copper lantern. The lantern immediately lighted up followed by another lantern next to it and then another and another. Soon enough all twenty lanterns lit up illuminating the area.

' _ **Home sweet home kit.'**_ The fox chuckled softly in his mind.

Naruto smiled in response as he walked deeper down the hall which opened up to a huge room which further led to four small rooms on opposite sides of the room. The huge room was empty except for a few old weapons decorating the wall. One of the small rooms contained different kinds of scrolls; another room which was slightly bigger than the rest of the four rooms, was filled with books of all types and ages and the last two rooms was filled with weapons of different kinds that would rival any weaponry shop in Konoha.

"I have to leave soon Kyuu." Naruto spoke out loud. "I still have to pack the stuff from the other house. I just came to check on the place and to take that book."

' _ **I still don't understand why you don't just permanently stay here kit.'**_

"You know why Kyuu. I cannot give the council any more reason to find doubt in me. I can't allow the facade I put up for myself slip away so early."

' _ **I know kit I know. I don't know what is wrong with you humans. You are stronger than most of those pathetic excuses of shinobis. If it was me I would have exterminated any threats long time ago.'**_

"If it was you fuzz ball." Naruto chuckled softly then walked towards one of the small rooms containing books. He picked up a small brown book then took a few storage scrolls on the table and sealed the scrolls he got from Shizune inside. He took the small black bag hanging by the door and kept the things inside.

Naruto then walked towards the weaponry room thoroughly checking for anything amiss when suddenly his eyes caught sight of a bloodied katana propped against the furthest corner of the room hidden from sight. Naruto froze at the sight of the dried blood.

' _I thought I had cleaned that.'_

Images of blood and human screams filled up his mind immediately. Naruto clutched his head in pain and cursed himself as his thoughts reverted back to the past. He did not want to remember.

It had been more than a month and Naruto knew that he had been delaying it already for so long.

' _I need to. . No no stop. I don't need to do anything yet.'_ Naruto bit the insides of his cheeks. _'I will control this.'_

The fox demon felt Naruto's uneasiness and was about to call out to his host worriedly when another set of images flashed across his kit's mind.

* * *

 _Azure eyes stared at the naked image in front of him. Three horizontal whisker marks on the side of his cheeks stood out clearly against his tanned skin. A hand softly touched the cold glass in front of him then moved towards his own cheeks. The blue eyes that were staring back at him were bleak and exhaustion seemed to scream out from them. Not really paying attention to the sight in front of him, the boy turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. Ignoring the screeching protests of his aching muscles at the small movement, he turned the knob and stood still under the shower as the water washed the blood and grime away._

' _ **Kit?**_ _' A voice echoed in his mind softly._

 _The boy ignored the voice and mechanically scrubbed away the blood from his arms and thighs. Tanned fingers reached into blond hair and rinsed away the blood that tangled the soft golden locks._

' _It wasn't me. It wasn't me.' The boy chanted in his mind again and again as he looked at the reddish water that was flowing towards the drain._

' _ **Naruto talk to me.'**_

 _The boy did not pay any heed and tried his best to block out the voice. He felt disgusted at his actions. Even if they were not innocent they were still humans. They were still living beings. They had begged, cried and screamed in terror like an innocent person would._

' _Why wouldn't it come off?' The boy panicked as he furiously scrubbed his hands reopening the wounds again. 'It wasn't me so why won't it come off?!'_

' _ **Kit stop.'**_

" _Why is it still covering me?!" The boy cried out and began clawing his own hands with his fingers. The nails dug deep into the open wounds trying to scratch away the non-existing substance._

' _ **Stop!**_ _' The voice shouted out loud in his mind._

" _Kyuubi. . Why? Why won't the blood come off?!" The cerulean eyes boy sobbed falling down to his knees. "I feel so dirty Kyuu. So so dirty."_

' _ **There's no more blood kit.'**_ _The demon fox consoled his host and enveloped the teen in his red chakra soothing the wounds._ _ **'You're clean. You're clean kit.'**_

" _They were still breathing Kyuu. They were still. ." The teen's voice was weak and full of pain. "Kami why couldn't I stop?"_

' _ **It's not your fault kit. Stop.'**_ _The fox sighed sadly._ _ **'It was never you.'**_

" _But it was my hands Kyuu. . I was c-conscious. I w-was. . ."_

' _ **Shh it's okay kit. It's okay.**_ _' The fox coaxed the sobbing boy. Listening to his host's heart wrenching cries felt as if a kunai was stabbing his heart. The demon patiently listened to his host providing him the only source of comfort that he could. The demon had never hated the seal as much as he did then._

" _I never wanted to Kyuu. .I p-promise. I had never . ."_

 _The teen curled up into a ball under the running shower wrapping his arms around himself as tightly as he could. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra enveloping him protectively as he slowly nodded off to the unconscious realm of his mind._

 _The demon pulled the smaller figure towards him with one of his tails settling the boy comfortable against his body merging his chakra along with the teen._

' _ **I know kit. I know.'**_ _The demon fox replied sadly bowing his head in shame as he stared as his host._ _ **'I'm sorry for everything.'**_

* * *

Naruto looked down at himself half expecting to see the red liquid covering his hands. When he saw his tanned hands clean and free from blood he shuddered in relief. Not really paying attention to his surroundings, the blond took the katana and walked out of the weaponry room. The blond eyed the katana wearily in his hand deciding that he would dispose of it on the outskirts of the village even if the weapon was still in its prime.

' _I wish the memories would go away.'_

How long had it been since that day? His first incident? His first discovery? Two years more or less? Yet the memories still felt fresh in mind.

Clutching his chest and ignoring the bile that was rising up to his throat, the azure eye teen climbed up the ladder.

* * *

A pair of green eyes watched a certain blond fumbled slightly with the keys to his apartment door due to the scrolls he carried and the slight tremor in his hands.

"Need some help?"

The blond turned to see a familiar face with pink hair smiling at him.

"Sakura-Chan! Finally Kami sees my sorrow!" Sakura laughed and took the keys from Naruto opening the door.

"Ha-Ha Naruto it's no big deal you know." Sakura chuckled as she opened his front door.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. I thought I would never get in."

Naruto stepped back a little allowing Sakura to enter his apartment first. The blond watched in amusement as the pinkette's eyes widened in surprise at the room that greeted her.

Sakura felt like the world had turned upside down for her. This was the first time she had entered Naruto's apartment after he had come back with Jiraiya and to be honest she did not expect Naruto's apartment to be like this. She had thought that it would be like the same apartment before back during the days when the members of Team Seven were still together. Naruto's apartment back then was a dirty little apartment. Filthy clothes, scrolls, ripped pages, empty ramen cups and things which she could not exactly identify were scattered all over the house on the floor. In fact, she had expected the whole house inside to be coloured orange by now.

However, all her assumptions were proven wrong. Instead she saw a nice clean modern sitting room with well-kept white sofas and nice deep mahogany coloured curtains. The floor was nicely carpeted with a beige sort of a furry carpet and Sakura suddenly had the urge to bend down and touch the carpeted floor to check how soft it would feel against her skin. There were wooden shelves towards the back part of the sitting room where she could make out that different kinds of scrolls and books were kept. The walls were decorated with different kinds of photo frames most probably photos taken when they were Genins. There were also some paintings she recognised that were made by Sai.

 _'I never thought Naruto would be the type to read so many books and scrolls. But I seriously never thought his apartment would be this good. Hell his apartment is even better than mine!'_ Her inner Sakura mentally shouted in frustration.

"Umm Sakura-Chan, could you move a little to the side so I can enter and keep these scrolls?" Naruto's voice snapped the pink hair girl back to reality. Her cheeks darkened slightly as she stepped aside and mentally slapped herself for gawking at the room like some lost fool.

"So yeah! Sit down or do whatever. Make yourself at home Sakura!" Naruto smiled and kept the scrolls on the coffee table at the centre of the sitting room. "Maaa. . I don't have much time to sit and talk Sakura. I have to leave right now for another mission as soon as I'm done packing."

"It's fine Naruto. Go pack. I'll be here."

"Thanks Sakura! You're the best!" Sakura smiled at Naruto and sat down on the sofas. They were just as comfortable as she expected them to be.

"Naruto? When did you renovate your house? It looks bigger and better than the last time I've seen it." Sakura called out. Naruto peeped from behind the bedroom door.

"Ahh Sakura-Chan after I came back from my training with Ero-Sensei. I had enough money with me so I thought I should give the place a new look."

"It's really beautiful Naruto." Sakura complimented and looked around the house.

' _Ever since Naruto had come back from his training with Jiraiya there is a subtle aura of maturity around him. But how much has he changed even I am not so sure._ ' Sakura glanced to her side and noticed that next to the sofa there was a side table with a photo frame. The photo inside was the photo which Kakashi sensei had given to his three students the very next day after the photo was taken. Sakura smiled taking the photo in her hand remembering the conversation that had taken place three days ago with the Hokage.

* * *

 _Tsunade had never called for Sakura stating it was an emergency and that she was supposed to report immediately. The pink hair girl walked towards the receptionist room and smiled at Shizune outside the Hokage's office._

 _"Tsunade has been waiting for your arrival Sakura." Sakura nodded once to Shizune and entered the office._

 _Tsunade was slouching slightly in her chair with her right hand on her chin staring at an opened file before her. Her hair seemed to be out of place a little bit and there were dark circles under her eyes as though she had not slept the entire night._

 _"Shishou are you alright?" Sakura looked at her teacher with concern._

 _Sakura had seen Tsunade drunk, upset, angry even dishevelled to some extent but she had never seen her teacher so stressed out and so tensed. Tsunade glanced at Sakura once, acknowledging her presence._

 _"I am fine Sakura. Please have a seat." Sakura did as she was told._

 _After some moments of uncomfortable silence, Tsunade let out a soft but audible sigh. "Sakura what I am going to tell you is very important and under no circumstances will you tell anyone. This is S-rank information."_

 _"Of course Tsunade-Sama."_

 _"Kakashi, Asuma, Ten-Ten, Neji and Sai have been sent out for a mission for over two months now. I am sure you've noticed their absence."_

 _Sakura nodded. Of course she had noticed. It was hard not to. Almost all the shinobi were talking about how Tsunade had send Kakashi and his team out for a mission more than two months ago. Everyone was wondering what kind of mission could be so important and dangerous that the Hokage had to send out the best ninjas that the Leaf Village had to offer. And if it was so important how come Naruto was not send along with them. Instead he had to stay in Konoha carrying out simple B or C ranked missions._

 _"I am only telling you this because firstly, you're one of the best medic ninjas in Konoha and you'll be needed to treat Kakashi and the others when they return. And secondly, because you're one of Naruto's closest friend and a former member of team 7." Sakura's eyes widened at the last bit of information._

 _'Team 7? Wait. So does this mean the mission Kakashi currently is in is about. .'_

 _"Sasuke Uchiha is coming back to Konoha." Tsunade completed the train of thought for her in a monotonous voice._

 _"Sasuke." Sakura gasped._

 _Sakura's eyes slowly starting to brim with tears at the sound of his name._

' _He is finally coming back home after so long. Thank Kami. . He is finally coming back to Konoha.'_

 _Sakura did not know whether to laugh or cry with joy. Finally, Team Seven would be united once again. Finally, they would start a new life again with Sasuke home. They would all be together again just like before. She would see Naruto and Sasuke laughing, fighting and teasing each other again just like when they were Genins during their missions. She could not wait to tell Naruto. Naruto would be so happy._

 _'But Naruto doesn't know.' Sakura's thoughts halted abruptly at the thought of her blond friend. Naruto did not know and she was not supposed to tell anyone._

 _Tsunade watched her pupil as her eyes first widened in surprise then slightly closed in happiness and lastly confusion as realisation sets in._

 _"Tsunade-Sama, Naruto doesn't know." Sakura stated the obvious and looked at Tsunade in confusion. "Why doesn't he know? Why isn't Naruto informed of this?" Her voice broke on the last word._

 _Tsunade looked at Sakura sadly and sighed._

 _'This is going to be difficult.'_

 _"Sakura that's what I want to talk to you about. Everyone believes that it would be better if Naruto is not informed o Sasuke's whereabouts anymore." Tsunade paused looking at Sakura for any questions when she had said the last statement. However Sakura just stared back at her teacher waiting for her to continue._

 _"Sasuke has always been a sensitive topic for Kakashi, Naruto and you. That is why most people rather avoid talking about Sasuke around the three of you as you already know it. However, out of the three of you, Naruto is actually the one who is affected the most by Sasuke's betrayal even though he doesn't show it." Tsunade raised her hand as she saw that Sakura was going to interrupt her. "I know you would disagree with me at this point but Sakura just hear me out. I do not know what bonds you shared amongst yourselves in Team Seven nor do I care but ever since I came back to Konoha I have never seen that boy so fixated on anything else but that traitor. Amongst the three of you, tell me Sakura, who was the one that left Konoha to train night and day to bring back Sasuke? Who was the one that made it one of his goals to bring back Sasuke? Who was the one that was moping around for months after Sasuke's betrayal and putting up a mask for others not worry about him? Who. .Who was the one that even after Sasuke nearly killed still care about him so much? Think about it Sakura. Wouldn't you agree with me now that the one who is really affected by Sasuke the most is Naruto?"_

" _H-Hokage-Sama I. ." Sakura tried to protest but no words came out. She stared at her teacher then bent her head down not able to meet her teacher's eyes._

 _"Jiraiya came to me a month ago after meeting with an Oracle from the Cloud Village." Tsunade spoke softly as she closed the file before her. "The Oracle foretold him the destruction of Konoha and the entire Shinobi world that would take place roughly six months from now by a single person who is Sasuke Uchiha."_

" _Sasuke? But that is. ." Sakura looked at teacher in disbelief._

" _Impossible? Yes I had thought so too. Even Jiraiya did not believe it at first but he was highly disturbed and decided to check on Orochimaru and Sasuke as a mere precaution. Within a span of a few weeks, Jiraiya finally managed to track down one of Orochimaru's most recent hideout with some help from the Cloud Village." Cinnamon coloured eyes stared at green all emotions devoid. "In one of the sealed scrolls, Jiraiya found the plans for the most complex seal that he had ever seen. It was the seal of immortality and also the person harbouring the seal would become an unstoppable killer devoid of any humanity. The first stage of the seal is already completed and Jiraiya had an idea on who exactly was it experimented on."_

 _"Sasuke." Sakura murmured. Her eyes glassy with the information she was receiving slowly trying to process it. Her heart felt numbed and she could not exactly wrap her mind around Tsunade's words._

 _"Yes Sasuke." Tsunade nodded sadly. "Jiraiya came back to Konoha as fast as he could and informed me about the situation. I had sent Kakashi and the others as soon as I had found out before the curse seal could progress any further. Because of the complexity of the seal and its effects there is no cure for such a seal."_

" _Shishou what are you trying to say?" Sakura asked in a small voice fearing for the worse._

" _Sakura, Sasuke is an international missing-nin and he's too dangerous to be ignored any longer. I had a meeting with the council and for the safety of Konoha and the Shinobi world, we all agreed that Sasuke. ." Tsunade paused thinking of how she would speak the next sentence._

 _'This is hard.' Tsunade let out an exasperated breath at her nervousness._

 _"The council and I had decided that Sasuke had to be captured and executed." She completed with a heavy heart._

 _Sakura gasped in surprise. By now she could no longer contain the tears she was holding back and she silently cried staining her lap with her tears. It felt like her entire world was crumbling down. Sakura clenched her fists tightly to stop her tears but it was futile._

" _Why? Why are you doing this?" Sakura cried._

" _I'm sorry Sakura. It was hard for me to agree to the execution but I had no choice. It was the only way."_

" _There is always a way. . Please! I love him! Tsunade don't you understand that?!"_

" _Sakura," Tsunade stood up and walked towards her student. "I understand that the. ."_

" _No! Stop! You understand him at all! He will come back. There is a cure! There has to be!" Sakura stood up from her chair toppling it over. "Why are you giving up on him so easily? He will come back to me! I will show him so much love and he will understand!"_

" _Sakura enough! When are you going to stop deluding yourself? Stop being so foolish with this blind infatuation of yours! You are old enough to understand, I do not need to raise my voice at you."_

 _Sakura flinched slightly at the harshness of Tsunade's voice. She had never heard her teacher raise her voice at her before. There was no sound except for their breathing then after a while, Sakura heard Tsunade moving and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at Tsunade trying to comfort her._

" _Sakura I thought by now you would understand what is real and what is not. You keep neglecting the one who actually cares about you and treat him like he means nothing. You turn your back on him every time, the one who was actually there to support you no matter what and who cares about you genuinely."_

 _Sakura bowed her head down shamefully at Tsunade's words._

 _"I did not say I understand for the sake of it Sakura. I actually do. You may be feeling guilty and blaming yourself for everything. But it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." Tsunade looked at her students bowed head and felt a pang of sadness swept through her for raising her voice. However she also knew that she could not sugar-coat things any longer. Sakura had to be snapped out of her foolish fan-girl love before it was too late._

" _I couldn't tell Naruto about all of this is because I know he would not understand. Naruto had always been chasing after Sasuke even after his betrayal. He would not give up Sasuke so easily. He is too stubborn to be reasoned with and we are running out of time. Please Sakura try to understand."_

 _Sakura only stared at the Hokage as realisation seeped in as to why Naruto was kept in the dark. Why it was actually better for him to not know anything about it. Naruto being the stubborn person that he was would not understand the situation. He would not give upon Sasuke no matter what happen. In fact, he would even fight against everyone to protect him. That was just how Naruto was. He would always protect the ones he cares about._

' _If only there was a way to save Sasuke.'_

 _As if sensing her thoughts, Tsunade spoke again._

 _"I have thought of everything that could save Sasuke but it's not possible. Talking to him is out of the question. Sakura you may think you're not important but you are. You really are important. I'm not asking you to stop feeling whatever you feel for that boy. I know that there is no immediate cure for feelings. All I am asking you, is to choose what you know is the right thing. Choose what is best not only just for you but for Naruto, Kakashi and even the entire village itself. Now Sasuke is out of everyone's reach. Even Naruto's." Tsunade slowly walked towards the window staring at the cherry blossom trees outside. "To be honest Sakura, this time Sasuke might even kill Naruto. And he is highly capable of doing that easily without any regrets."_

* * *

"Without any regrets." Sakura spoke out loud the last words she recalled as spoken by the Hokage before dismissing her. She stared at the photo frame in her hand and noticed drops of water on the glass.

 _'Funny. I don't remember crying._ ' She gently wiped off her tears from the photo frame and placed it on the side table where she had found it earlier _. 'I've made the choice Tsunade-Sama. I know now what I have to do.'_

"Uhh Sakura-Chan is my bag over there in the sitting room? I can't find it anywhere here." Sakura turned and saw Naruto's bag lying innocently besides her. Smiling softly she took the bag and headed over to where the blond was.

"It's here with me Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" Naruto beamed at Sakura. "Ahh I hope I won't be late. Gaara is going to kill me."

"You won't be late Naruto. Your luck always has a way of turning things in your favour." Sakura replied.

"Ha-ha yeah I hope so my luck works this time too Sakura-Chan."

Sakura watched as Naruto quickly shoved the remaining things from his bed into his bag. She saw him running to the next room and returned with a brown covered book and some scrolls then keeping them properly inside his bag.

"There we go. I'm finally done." Naruto smiled in relief at the bag before him then sat down on the bed. The blond then looked at Sakura and was puzzled to see one of his closest friends look so upset.

Sakura let out a soft sigh as she looked at the blond before her then sat on the chair opposite the bed. Her mind felt muddled and her heart was slightly pounding as she thought of the ways to start the topic which was on her mind. She could feel Naruto staring at her in confusion which further made her feel more troubled about what she was about to say.

' _Should I tell him now? Kami this is going to be hard.'_

"Umm Naruto?" She started off nervously as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Yes Sakura-Chan?"

"I want to talk to you about something before you leave for Suna." Naruto watched Sakura still playing with the hem of her dress looking down.

"Sakura you know you can talk to me about anything. What's the matter? You look upset." Naruto sat up and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder in a comforting manner just like Tsunade had done yesterday. "Sakura? What is it you want to talk about?"

"Naruto. ." The pink hair girl paused as though calculating on how to speak her next sentence.

"It's about Sasuke." Sakura said and looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

* * *

So the truth to why Naruto wasn't told about the situation is finally out! What is it that Sakura want to talk to Naruto about Sasuke? Will Sakura actually tell the truth to Naruto and ruin everything? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sakura's feelings are so hard to type down and Naruto is even more difficult. And I know the process it's taking time but I want to build a sort of a background first. Pardon me if there are any mistakes. Any reviews, comments well I'd love to listen to everyone's opinions.

You all motivate me to write better and update faster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – Naruto is not mine.

 **Warnings** – Not beta'd.

 **A/N** – I apologise for any mistakes in advance since I have not revised this chapter yet. Besides that I thank you for all the reviews and follows and private messages. It really helps the writer honestly speaking.

Well, enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _'It's about Sasuke._ ' Sakura's words repeated in his mind. Naruto stared back at Sakura in disbelief.

' _No it can't be true.'_

"Sorry Sakura. I think I misheard you. For a second there I thought you were saying that it was about Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sakura started off in a meek voice. Naruto felt his heart hammering harshly against his ribs. "You did not mishear me."

Naruto looked at Sakura. Different kinds of emotions were reflecting in his bright blue eyes but the blond boy's true emotions were vague. Cold blue eyes stared back at the pinkette in disbelief.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I. ."

"What is all this about Sakura?" Sakura cringed at the harshness of his tone. "Are you going to tell me the same thing like everyone else now?"

"What? No Naruto!" Sakura looked at Naruto anxiously. She did not want Naruto to pin her with everyone else. She knew how hard it was for the blond to continue the life of normalcy with all those people who were against his decision to never give up on Sasuke. Naruto was her closest friend and all she wanted was for the blond to understand her feelings first before jumping to conclusions.

"Naruto, d-do you remember the promise I asked you to make?"

"Umm…the one about bringing Sasuke back?"

Sakura merely nodded in reply. "Naruto… I've thought about it over the past few months but I never really got the time to talk to you about it. I'm sorry for asking you to carry out such a promise. It was extremely selfish of me. I n-never thought about the consequences later on. I just thought only about myself and what I had wanted at that time. It wasn't fair of me to put the entire burden on you Naruto. "

Naruto only looked at Sakura who was waiting for his reply with a nervous look. After sometime, Naruto smiled.

"That's all? Ah Sakura-chan it's fine really. Don't say sorry. It doesn't matter. But if it makes you feel any better I carried out the promise because I wanted to. Not because you asked me to."

"What? But why?"

"I guess I can be selfish too Sakura."

"I don't understand you Naruto." Sakura frowned.

"I don't really know how to explain it Sakura-Chan." Naruto laughed softly in embarrassment and sat up. "I just know that I have to bring him back."

Sakura stood up from the chair just as soon as Naruto has said that and hugged him, crying the tears that had been threatening for too long to fall down. Naruto was extremely surprised by Sakura's actions. After some time he also wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner as she cried. It felt strange to the boy since the gesture was so intimate.

"N-Naruto… I understand your dedication towards Sa-Sasuke. I used to feel the same. But. . but it's been too long Naruto. Don't you understand? Sasuke won't ever come back to us." Sakura sobbed on Naruto's shoulder. "I thought I could bring him back Naruto. I thought he would finally return to us someday. But that's just a stupid dream. I've already lost him long time ago but I never accepted it. Naruto I don't want to lose you too."

"Shh… what makes you think you will lose me too Sakura-Chan? You won't lose me. You're like my best friend. A sister I never had. I had sworn to myself long time I would protect the ones I love no matter what. Now how will I carry out that promise if something happen to me?"

Sakura didn't answer but only continued to sob on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura..."Naruto continued. "I know that Sasuke is beyond our reach now. I know that he rather choose the dark side over us. But I can't just give up on him like that. How can I become Hokage when I can't even save my own teammate? What if someday he does come back to us? We won't know anything unless we try."

"Naruto, why can't you comprehend the situation? Why can't you get it? It's u-useless." Sakura's nails dug into Naruto's shoulders painfully. If Naruto felt any discomfort he didn't show it. "Naruto the reason why I want to talk to you is that I don't want you to carry out that promise anymore. I realised that it doesn't matter now. I don't want to see Sasuke ever again if it means I have to lose you. I don't want you to go after Sasuke anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke doesn't deserve such kindness and care. A guy like him doesn't deserve a second chance."

Naruto only stared at Sakura clinging onto him like he was a lifeline. Disappointment would be an understatement to what he's feeling. He understood that Sakura made a choice between him and Sasuke. And as much as it should make him happy that he was loved so dearly, it only grieved him more. He never wanted Sasuke to be hated by anyone. Yet everyone had given up on the dark hair Uchiha. Everyone makes mistakes right? Why is he being judged because of one mistake? This wasn't right. Sasuke was all alone. What if all that Sasuke had needed was a helping hand to pull him out of the darkness?

 _'Why is everyone giving up without even bothering to try properly?!'_

"Sakura look at me." Naruto somehow managed to restraint him and gently push Sakura away a bit so that he could see her. Her eyes were red and tears were still flowing from her cheeks. "I am sorry Sakura… but I can't do what you're asking me to. No matter what, that's one thing I can't do. I can't give up just like that without even trying."

Naruto didn't even bother to wait for a reply as he slowly got up. The atmosphere around him was getting too thick for his liking. He needed to clear his thoughts. His head was throbbing badly from all the thinking and looking at Sakura is only making everything worse. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from all this.

"Sakura I'm sorry again." Naruto took his bag beside the bed which he had packed earlier and closed the door behind him leaving Sakura all alone still sitting on his bed.

* * *

The sky overhead was dark and bleak even though it was only a few hours before noon. A soft breeze was slowly caressing the blood stained pale cheeks of the dark hair man. He could barely move and when he would try, an extreme amount of pain seemed to shot through his entire body. He could hear skies overhead rumbling with the threat of raining heavily even though he was sure it had been quite sunny a few minutes ago. Straining his ears a little more he heard soft murmurs of voices.

"Thank goodness that you all are here. I thought we would reach by sun down because of the state we're in."

"Is he still in the village?"

"He'll be gone before we arrive. So no need to worry about that."

Onyx eyes slowly tried to open taking in the surroundings around him. The trees looked familiar and the air also has a familiar scent about it.

 _'How did I get here?'_ Pale hands tried to brush the strand of hair that was poking his eyes but it was of no use. He couldn't even lift up his finger. _'Dammit what's going on? I can't even feel my chakra.'_ As soon as those thoughts came to his mind, a flood of memories came rushing to his mind. Memories of the curse seal. Memories of the battle. Memories of bones crushing underneath him. Memories of the copper scented liquid filling the atmosphere then finally the blackness which was accompanied by painful heart wrenching screams.

 _'Screams? Those screams were mine.'_ Onyx eyes stared weakly at the skies overhead _. 'Now I remembered. The curse seal went out of control.'_ Faint memories slowly trickled into his brain of his capture.

"Sasuke's curse seal didn't worked out as he planned. It backfired on him when he tried to push it over its limit." A voice he knew spoke out.

 _'Kakashi.'_

"We got really lucky. If the cursed seal had been at his maxed potential we wouldn't have survived." Another familiar voice spoke out.

 _'I remember. He was the one whose bones were crushed. He's that boy with the weird eyes. Hyuuga.'_

"Ah looks like I've missed the best battle of our youthful days! How will I blossom now into the best shinobi when such a beautiful battle passed by me! But no matter! A battle well done as expected of my teacher's rival."

Sasuke wanted to see them but he could not open his eyes properly. He was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. At first when they found him before the battle, he had expected to see the dumb blond with them because he was always so adamant to take him back to Konoha. Even halfway during the battle he had expected him to burst out of nowhere and challenge him for a fight. But to his surprised, throughout the whole ordeal of the battle the blond was nowhere in sight. Sasuke didn't know where he should be happy or disappointed about it.

 _'Hn. I'm sure whatever it is, that dobe would be happy about the whole thing of me being captured and returning back.'_

"Kakashi don't you think Naruto would have left by now. I think we should leave as well. It's useless wasting time talking."

 _'Left? Wait. .where is Naruto leaving? Wait does this mean that imbecile doesn't know about all of this?'_ His lids slowly started to close again.

"That's true Neji. Lee can you carry Sasuke for the remaining back of the journey?"

"Of course Kakashi-Sensei! Anything for my teacher's greatest rival."

"You realised that it doesn't work that way right?" Soft chuckles could be heard. But Sasuke could barely keep conscious. He felt hands picking him up but he couldn't do anything. Not even groan in protest. Sasuke wished they would just leave him alone. Kill him here if they have to. But he did not want to be moved anywhere especially back to that wretched Konoha. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps running and the occasional shouts of directions from one person to another. By this time he could no longer stay aware of anything else. His last thoughts before drifting back into the black abyss of unconsciousness were about what that Hyuuga boy said regarding a certain blond with blue eyes.

* * *

 _'I shouldn't have reacted so badly towards Sakura._ ' Naruto kicked a small pebble out of the way on the road. A few villagers were looking strangely at the boy who had caused so much trouble when he was boy. Now they're grown used to the boy and as the time passed by they realised that maybe they were wrong to judge him. Although there would always be the other older elders whose views for Naruto would always be the same that he is a demon child.

Naruto suddenly remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up and contemplated on eating something before leaving but then he had lost his appetite during the incident with Sakura and directly made his way to the gates. Naruto was already late as it is and he didn't want to give granny a chance to complain at his tardiness. The guards at the gate nodded at Naruto before assuming their duties again.

Naruto frowned and took a last glance at the gate that goes inside the village before starting his so-called journey towards Suna. At first since he was still in sight he took the route meant for Suna but after a few minutes when the village was no longer in sight Naruto changed directions. He thought about the entire situation again as he ran. Before Sakura had come Naruto already knew that something was not right. He didn't have a clue what was it exactly but he wasn't planning on leaving Konoha without getting to the bottom of it. After placing a good amount of distance between himself and the village he came to a halt near a small pond hidden deep in the forest. Naruto looked around him making sure no one was present anywhere near him. Satisfied with the results, Naruto performed the necessary hand seals needed.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto muttered as an exact replica of himself stood beside him. Naruto could never get used to this jutsu. Since he first did this technique, till now he still feels a bit weird. Looking at himself is just eerie. Naruto shook the feeling off when he saw his clone staring at him waiting for the order.

"You know what to do. I will stay in Konoha and you can go to Suna. Try not to get dispelled though."

"Got it. Is that all?" The clone asked as Naruto shrugged off his bag containing the scrolls and other personal items and gave it to him.

"Yes that's all. Thanks." Naruto smiled at his clone who returned the gesture almost like a mirror. With that the clone headed off in the opposite direction destined for Suna.

 _'Kyuubi?'_

 _ **'Yea kid. Ah I see you've conjured up a plan. See what I mean by you always figuring find a way out last time brat?'**_

Naruto grinned at Kyuubi in his mind. It's so rare for the fox to compliment him. Taking a risk that maybe the fox was in a good mood Naruto started to tease him.

 _'What's my favourite furry friend doing? Are you licking your cute little paws?'_

 _ **'Naruto.'**_ Kyuubi warned.

Naruto chuckled softly. It had been so long since he had teased someone and got teased back in return. His amusement quickly died as he recalled the only person who he would tease so badly was Sasuke. And that bastard always had a way of replying that would leave him feeling like an idiot. Memories like these were one of the few reasons why Naruto hadn't given up on Sasuke. Nor does he ever want to. In a way, Naruto can understand Sasuke's need for revenge. After all he was a vessel for a demon fox whose sole purpose is revenge for crying out loud. And Naruto understood the feeling of loneliness and betrayal that Sasuke felt. Didn't his parents die too? Didn't the village treat him like an outcast even though the sealing was only done to save them?

"Are you sure that this route is safe?" A voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yes I am sure. The direction to Suna is the other way isn't it?" A familiar voice replied sounding closer.

 _'That voice? Kakashi-Sensei?!'_ Naruto quickly dove into the bushes nearby crouching low enough so that they wouldn't see him unless they come at him directly. He immediately masked his chakra to the point of non-existent. Training with Anko-sensei for stealth had really benefitted him a lot.

"My youthful friend must be halfway there already with the energy that he has! Ahh the spirits of youth!"

Lee's bowl cut hair came into view along with three masked Anbu shinobis a few metres away from Naruto's hiding place. He seemed to be carrying someone badly injured on his back but it wasn't quite visible to Naruto from this angle. Also, that injured person had some sort of a cloth covering him or her. He was curious about who it could be but if he bend anymore closer he would be risking exposure.

' _Hmm. .I wonder who is that bushy brow there is carrying. It must be Neji or Sai._ ' However, as soon as he thought that Kakashi came into view followed by Neji and Sai.

 _'What the hell? If those two are there then who is that?'_

"C'mon Lee let's get a move on. It's passed noon already." Neji spoke and stood near Naruto's hiding place. Naruto could make out that Neji's voice was really strained like he was badly hurt.

 _'Shit. Neji. If he decides to use his Byakugan. .'_

A small twig snapped next to Naruto. Although it didn't make much of a noise it was still loud enough for the sensitive ears of a ninja. Neji glanced at his direction and Naruto froze in his hiding place.

 _'Fuck. Fuck. Please don't come here. Please don't come here. Kami Please don't. .'_ Naruto chanted in his mind again and again closing his eyes.

"Mmm what's wrong Neji?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing i guess. Thought I heard something. Let's just hurry up and leave since Naruto is probably gone by now." The others nodded in reply. Lee led them out first followed by Ten-Ten, Neji, the Anbu shinobis, Sai and finally Kakashi.

Naruto didn't dare to breathe until Kakashi-Sensei and the others were far away. He watched as the backs of his fellow Konoha ninjas disappeared from sight. Naruto breathe out a sigh of relief and lay back flat on the grass. Staring at the sky ahead he saw the dark clouds looming overheard and Shikamaru's well-known habit came to his mind. Soon enough one fat drop of water fell on his forehead and trickled down his left cheek.

 _ **'I don't understand why you even bother kit.'**_ Kyuubi commented as his felt his host's whirlwind of emotions. Feelings of betrayal and disappointment were the most prominent. The demon did not exactly understand why his host even bother with those good for nothing Konoha villagers. All they did in the end was hurt him. Even after everything that Naruto had done for them, they still did not trust him enough with their affairs but had still expected him to protect them. Everyone was the same including those humans that Naruto had considered his closest friends.

Naruto didn't reply and instead closed his eyes feeling the rain on his skin. In a way it was soothing and he tried to keep his mind blank but the rain was too familiar. It reminded him of the battle Naruto fought against Sasuke when they were young. It had been raining back then as well. He had been unconscious when the battle ended and he hadn't realised when it exactly that Sasuke left was.

"Sasuke…I wish things were like back then when we were young." Naruto quietly whispered not really caring if the fox heard him or not. Naruto rolled to his side watching the rain falling on the grass and the trees above him. He has shed his fair amount of tears for the raven hair boy. But sometimes the feeling of guilt, hopelessness and emptiness would come and would make him feel like crying all over again.

"Dammit."

Naruto allowed himself to stay in that position a little longer before he finally got up. He was totally drenched and he felt like he was soaked to the bone literally.

Naruto held out his hand to catch the droplets of rain like he would do when he was a child. He remembered he had done this back at the academy when he was child. But it was the first day at the academy that he remembered so clearly than the rest.

 _'When it was raining so badly like right now.'_

* * *

 _That day everyone had gone home early because of the unexpected rain except for Naruto. He didn't want to go home yet and face his empty apartment. So he decided he would stay at the academy watching the rain. He had sat outside on the swing because the classrooms were all locked since all the kids went back home. Of course he was just a demon child. He wasn't that special enough for them to open the classrooms solely for him. Brushing that thought off, Naruto sat outside on the swing. He stretched out his hand feeling the rain on his palm as he closed his eyes._

 _"Are you extremely stupid or something?" An emotionless voice spoke._

 _Blue eyes fluttered opened looking at the intruder of his privacy. He met eye to eye with a boy of his age with the darkest eyes Naruto has ever seen._

 _"What did you just say bastard?" Naruto growled at the pale boy. The nerve he had to call him stupid without even knowing him._

 _"Hn. Not only are you more stupid than you look but it seems you suffer from hearing problems as well."_

 _"Why you…" Naruto readied himself to fight him and was about to throw a punch at that arrogant bastard when the pale boy spoke again._

 _"Here open this and let's go." Naruto stared at the object placed in his hand._

' _An umbrella?'_

 _"Are you just going to stare at it? The umbrella won't open by itself you know."_

 _Not being the one for patience, the pale boy took the umbrella back and opened it himself walking away from the blond. After some time, he stopped and turned to look at Naruto._

 _"Well? Are you coming or not?"_

 _Naruto stared at the pale boy wondering how anyone could be good towards him. Not wanting to make the pale boy wait any long, Naruto quickly ran to his side and walked besides him smiling at the kind gesture. His smile however quickly faded when he heard the insult._

 _"Dobe."_

 _"Teme!"_

 _Even though Naruto meant it to sound harsh he couldn't help but feel the smile playing on his lips as he insulted him. And he was darn sure that he caught a glimpse of the bastard smiling secretly to the side as well._

As Naruto replayed the memory in his mind, his lips unconsciously formed a smile. He closed his hand around the accumulated water on his palm. Feeling sorry for himself will never lead him anywhere. With that thought he ran towards the direction that Kakashi-Sensei and his team left not too long ago.

 _'No matter what, I will never give up on you Sasuke.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** – Naruto is not mine. today. Not tomorrow.

 **Warnings** – Not beta'd.

 **A/N** – Ah I suppose it has been a while.

Well, enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The group reached the village sooner than they had expected because of the support team send by the Hokage. It was raining heavily and the group was thoroughly drenched in rain water soaking them to the bone. It hardly used to rain in Konoha and even if it did it would only be drizzling as though merely sprinkling the trees with enough water to wet them. In spite of that, Konoha was home to one of the most luscious green forest in the shinobi world. No one was out on the streets because of the pouring rain and thus the group walked towards the Hokage's tower unnoticed except for a shadow that had been following them for some time lurking in the dark alleys of Konoha.

"When should we wake him up?" Sai asked with a fake smile on his face in spite of the seriousness of the situation. Kakashi could feel a chill up his spine at Sai's smile but no one can actually blame the poor man though. Danzo had taken his training to an extreme extent crippling all of ROOT soldiers when it comes to emotions.

"In a while Sai." Kakashi answered in a tired tone. Even though he wasn't carrying Sasuke on his back anymore, the fight with his former student and the journey back to Konoha had drained him completely of his energy. He couldn't wait for the briefing to be done and rest in his warm home.

 _'Away from this damn weather.'_

Kakashi never really minded rainy days but ever since he and his Genin team came back from the Land of Waves a couple of years ago he had begun to slowly dislike this kind of weather. Kakashi was not really one for superstitions but he couldn't help but feel that whenever the weather was pouring down heavily something bad was going to happen in the near future. It started when Kakashi was a young shinobi. The weather was bleak and it was raining heavily. Kakashi was feeling very restless. But thinking it was only a case of nerves; Kakashi simply brushed off the feeling. However, the following week the great Shinobi war took place. Many more bad incidents had happened which all took place immediately after those rainy days. It was like a bad omen warning him to prepare for the worse. But the incident which had affected him the most was when it was raining heavily on the day before Kakashi encountered Zabuza he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as usual on all raining days. He was cautious but he was not cautious enough. Kakashi saw what he feared most that was Sasuke almost dying and the Kyuubi's Chakra going out of control. Since then Kakashi started to dislike rainy weather and just like those days, a small uneasy feeling began to form in his stomach again.

 _'Oh Kami, what's going to happen now?'_ Kakashi didn't show any emotions as he turned to face Neji and the others.

"Neji, you and Sai can go back to the hospital. I will take care of the briefing." Kakashi nodded to the other two Shinobis on his left to accompany them.

Neji looked at Kakashi as though he had lost his mind. He knew he was badly injured but this was insane! How could he just chased them away when one of the most notorious and dangerous criminals could wake up any moment. He could easily wake up at any time and destroy Konoha in a matter of seconds if he was at his true strength! With Naruto out of the picture, everyone was needed to fight him with everything they got.

"No. We're not going to the hospital." Neji stated flatly. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the refusal of his order.

"It's not a request Neji." Kakashi voice was stern but Neji didn't even bat an eyelid and glared at Kakashi.

"With all due respect Kakashi-Sensei," Neji emphasised on Kakashi's name not really caring about the fact that the silver hair Jounin was his superior. "You don't understand the seriousness of the situation."

 _'After all this is a life and death situation! The Jounin should understand what I am trying to say as well.'_

"And you don't understand how to respect your superior's orders." Kakashi retorted back not losing his calm attitude but still had a commanding tone of voice.

"Well, what if he regains controls during the briefing?!" Neji shouted at Kakashi clenching his fist. Neji knew that this outburst was slightly out if character but he couldn't help it. They barely managed winning against Sasuke and he wasn't even close to using his true powers. If it weren't for the malfunctioning of the curse seal they wouldn't be able to return to Konoha alive in one piece.

"Then you will only be a burden being there in your condition." Kakashi replied curtly. His one eye which was visible was curving upwards in what may be a smirk or a smile.

Neji glared at Kakashi but he didn't retort back. Neji knew when to stand down and Kakashi was not entirely wrong on his part because he was just looking out for them. Neji was almost on the verge of collapsing and Sai was not really far from having equal injuries as Neji himself. It's only because of his training with Danzo that the dark hair boy could hide his pain so well. Neji sighed in defeat. Even though it frustrated him to no ends, he decided to follow the ex-Anbu's orders leaving silently with Sai and the other two Shinobis.

"Right then now that everything is sorted, let's get to the Hokage's tower and out of this cursed weather." Kakashi said to the remaining people present with him. Lee nodded a bit too enthusiastically and a little part of the blanket fell, revealing raven bluish black hair. Kakashi noticed it and quickly covered Sasuke again.

 _'Can't take any chances.'_ Kakashi thought and glanced around merely out of habit and not because he was scouring the area for any threat.

 _'Even though the real threat is already on his way to Suna.'_

Kakashi was going to comment on Lee's actions but decided to do so another time. They couldn't afford to waste any more time. He quickly ran through the wet muddy streets of Konoha with the remaining team and in no time they were inside the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Naruto had caught up Kakashi and his team just before they reached the gates of Konoha. He jumped from one roof to another maintaining his distance with the group and masking his chakra but sometimes curiosity would get the best out of him and he would try to get close enough to see who was it that was unconscious on Lee's back although he never managed to figure out the person's identity. Up till now Naruto managed to figure out somehow that the unconscious body was male. As Kakashi and his team turned left, directly heading for the Hokage's tower, Naruto wasted no time and increased his pace as well.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he lost his foothold on one of the roofs which immediately send him sliding down. Naruto tried grabbing onto something but it was futile. Just when he was about to crash into the muddy streets below him, Naruto luckily somehow managed to grab one of the drainage pipes and pull himself up. Letting out a brief sigh of relief he began to follow them again but immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Kakashi talking to Neji instead of heading to the tower. Hiding behind a chimney he strained his ears to listen to their conversation. He didn't quite hear what Neji was saying earlier but Kakashi's voice was loud and authoritative.

"And you don't understand how to respect your superior's orders."

"Well, what if he regains control during the briefing?!" Naruto had never seen or heard Neji raise his voice to anyone let alone his superior. He would always keep his calm no matter what.

 _'He? Are they talk about mysterious boy on bushy brows back?_ ' Naruto leaned closer on the chimney, his back pressing flat against it.

 _'And why wouldn't it be against good thing if he wakes up? Does it mean he's dangerous? If that is the case then why would they bring him back to Konoha?'_

"Then you will only be a burden being there in your condition."

 _'Eh? Now what kind of a burden would Neji even be when it's only just a briefing?'_

Naruto thought as he watched Neji clenched his fist in anger and had expected him to have another outburst but he saw that Neji simply turned away complying with whatever was Kakashi's order.

 _'Neji sure is pissed.'_

"Right then now that everything is sorted, let's get to the Hokage's tower and out of this cursed weather." Naruto watched Kakashi give out the orders to the remaining members of the team. As he looked at his Jounin teacher, Naruto noticed that Kakashi looked really stressed adding more years to his age.

 _'Kakashi-Sensei what are you hiding from me? Maybe the old hag I can understand but you? Thought by now we were close enough and that you can trust me like how Iruka-Sensei trusts me with anything.'_

Naruto was deeply submerged in his thoughts when he noticed Lee nodding a bit too enthusiastically and a little bit of the cloth fell backwards in the process. Bluish black hairstyle which he knew so well was revealed in the process and just as quickly as he saw that, it was gone as Kakashi covered it up again immediately.

 _'Sasuke?'_

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the scene below him. Kakashi was leaving with the others heading straight for the Hokage's tower. But he didn't move from his position yet and was thinking about what he saw a few seconds ago.

 _'It couldn't be him! Why would they bring him back and not tell me?'_ Naruto panicked. After all these years, all this time 'he' was brought back to Konoha?

 _'It's him isn't it? But why is he here? Why didn't they tell me?!'_

 _ **'Kid? Calm down.**_ ' A familiar voice spoke in his mind.

 _'No Kyuu! It can't be true right? But I would recognise that kind of hairstyle anywhere. It's like the fucking trademark of his!'_

' _ **Brat stop working your nerves over this. Calm down and think clearly.'**_

'But Kyuubi! He is here! Oh Kami he is actually here. And they hid it from me! Don't they know how much I tried to get him back? Don't they know how much Sasuke means to me?!'

 _ **'Naruto ranting won't do anything!**_ ' Kyuubi scolded Naruto in his head with a voice that Naruto had never heard before. It was almost like a father shouting at his child whenever the child would do something stupid.

 _ **'Listen to me Naruto. It is pointless for you to get so anxious about the situation without knowing the proper facts necessary. Get over it! Now the only thing left for you is to find out why."**_

 _'But Kyuubi...'_

 _'Don't interrupt me child! As I was saying you have to find out why instead of panicking here like some stupid girl.'_

Naruto didn't argue with the fox demon anymore and accepted his advice. After all the demon fox was not wrong.

 _'Dammit.'_

All Naruto wanted to do now was curl up and cry. All those years of painful silent suffering all came crashing upon him like a huge cloudburst. The one person who had been haunting his nights almost every time he closed his eyes was so close he could almost touch him. The one person who he had dedicated his whole life to was right in front of him.

 _'Sasuke.'_

 _ **'Snap out of it kid! Think later. Now get going before you lose sight of them! Naruto!'**_

Naruto gave a silent nod in his mind half-heartedly grateful that Kyuubi was with him and that he managed to pull him out of self-wallowing in useless thoughts. The other half however was plagued with a certain numbness the blond was already accustomed to. However, just like the demon fox had said, he could think later but now he had to get going. Naruto quickly got up and went after the group. The Hokage's tower was not far from where he was and in a short amount of time it came into sight.

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Kakashi and Lee were shifting uncomfortably where they were standing. The other shinobis were already sent back by Tsunade moments ago. Sasuke was laid down on the couch in the Hokage's office where Shizune was examining him. The red carpet where they were standing had turned into a darker shade of burgundy due to their clothes dripping rain water heavily. However such trivial matters were ignored as they had much more important matters at stake. The room was filled with an awkward silence as Tsunade was looking at Shizune.

Kakashi cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"Ah you may begin Kakashi." Tsunade spoke and turned towards the silver hair Jounin.

Kakashi did not waste any time and started narrating whatever happened since the assigned team and him left Konoha for the mission. He narrated that they first went to the place that Jiraiya had encountered Sasuke but the place was already abandoned days ago. A couple of days later they came across another abandoned hideout of Orochimaru but still no sign of Orochimaru, Kabuto or Sasuke. Just when they thought that they wouldn't be able to track the criminals down, they came across a village where the villagers revealed that they had seen Sasuke somewhere near the outskirts of town. There was no information about Orochimaru or Kabuto that the villagers could share. Kakashi and his team quickly ran to the forest which was outskirt of the village and had encountered Sasuke there. Kakashi was going to tell Tsunade about the fight but he as he reached the mid of his briefing he was interrupted badly when he heard Shizune gasped in surprise.

"Tsunade-Sama! You have to check this!"

Tsunade quickly went over to where Shizune was fearing for the worse. At first she thought the Uchiha was dead seeing his deadly pale skin but when she felt his pulse it was fast but steady. Her hands glowed with green chakra as she examined the pale boy's body.

"This is unbelievable!" Tsunade eyes widened but she kept her chakra steady over Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama what's wrong?" Kakashi was next to Tsunade in a flash looking over her shoulder at Sasuke.

"His chakra is increasing at a rapid pace. And his healing abilities are seven times faster than a normal ninja. Right now he doesn't have any major injury. They have all healed. At this rate, he would..." But Tsunade didn't complete her sentence. "Shizune! Quick! Get the chakra restraints given by Jiraiya before he left!" She barked. Shizune nodded and immediately left the room.

"What is going on Tsunade-Sama?" Kakashi saw the fear present in the Hokage's eyes and his mind flashed back to the time when he was outside in the rain having that unusual feeling.

 _'Is it happening already?'_

"Sasuke is healing at an incredible speed Kakashi ..." Tsunade spoke anxiously, her left hand pinching the bridge of her nose while continuing to examine him with her other hand. After a while, she brought down the left hand again accompanying the other one. "He will be awake in about a half an hour or less if this continues." Tsunade finished, her eyes not leaving the body of Sasuke as she continued to examine him. Kakashi was taken aback at Tsunade's words.

"But that is impossible. He was on the verge of death. Not only is his body filled with three degree burns but he also has multiple bone fractures. Even with his healing speed shouldn't it take more time?"

"The curse seal is acting like a catalyst Kakashi. It gets stronger as the second passes by."

Just as Tsunade spoke those words, Shizune burst into the room carrying a sort of black metal collar and four smaller ones.

"Shizune is the room i asked you to set in the quarantined section of the hospital ready?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"We will put on the chakra restraints in that room. If we do it now it might create some sort of reaction and wake him up. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Should we take him there now?"

"Of course! We cannot afford to waste any more time. Each minute that passes by he is closer to being awake." Tsunade looked around the office. "Lee! Pick up Sasuke and follow Shizune and I. Try not to wake him up."

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Lee did a brief salute to Tsunade and gently picked up Sasuke again. Shizune was already out of the door and was followed immediately by Lee.

"Kakashi we will continue the briefing later. You're welcome to join us although I would suggest you to first get out of those damn wet clothes before you catch a fever."

"I think I'll survive." Kakashi smiled faintly. Tsunade smirked at the Jounin's reply walking towards the door and waiting for the silver hair Jounin. When Kakashi had left the office as well, she looked at the office once again before she gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

Naruto did not move even an inch from the place he was hiding during the past one hour. He could not even if he had wanted to. His legs were starting to throb because of the awkward position yet he did not feel the sharp pain that was crying aloud to the boy to move. The place he was hiding gave him a clear view of the interiors of the Hokage's office but the leaves of the tree he was on completely obscured him from view.

His body felt like as though it was distance away where it was not co-operating with his mind. He wanted to shout, he wanted to barge into the damn Hokage's office and demand an explanation from his superiors. However, no sounds of his voice came out let alone even a small movement of his limbs. He didn't hear much of the conversation between Tsunade and the other people present there let alone only for the time when she barked her orders to Shizune to get the chakra restraints and enquiring her about some sort of a quarantined room. The entire time he had been staring at Sasuke and even now he was still staring the spot where Sasuke had been lying down. There were still patches of blood present there which seemed to have broken him out of his shock.

''Sasuke's blood. Kami...'' Naruto whispered inaudibly and could feel the tears brimming to his eyes and unlike earlier where he forced the tears back down, this time he closed his eyes finally allowing them to fall mixing with the droplets of rain water.

' _Sasuke what is going on?'_


End file.
